A conventional image processing apparatus has a sheet feed apparatus in which a housing section configured to accommodate sheets is formed. For example, in the housing section of the sheet feed apparatus, a plurality of the sheets may be stacked in an overlapped manner. The sheet feed apparatus is detachably attached to a main body of the image processing apparatus. When the sheet feed apparatus is attached to the main body, a pickup roller comes into contact with the upper surface of the uppermost sheet accommodated in the sheet feed apparatus.
When the image processing apparatus starts printing, the pickup roller rotates to feed the sheet to a downstream side of a sheet conveyance direction.
Generally, the sheet is flat, and the number of the sheets which the sheet feed apparatus can accommodate is pre-determined. In a case in which the sheet is curved (e.g., curled), or the number of the sheets in the sheet feed apparatus exceeds the maximum capacity, at the time the sheet is conveyed from the sheet feed apparatus to the downstream side of the sheet conveyance direction, the sheet may be jammed in the sheet conveyance path in some cases.